Valentine's Suprise
by AbaraiArekushisu
Summary: Sango has a gift to give. A Valentine's Day One Shot.


**A/N: I know this is late, I meant to put it up yesterday but I ran out of time. So, here is a late Valentines Day gift to all you out there who still care to read it. Enjoy. (Also, italics are thoughts)**

* * *

"Valentines Day?"

"Yep! It's when you give gifts to people to let them know how much you love them."

It was a typical day in the feudal era. Sunny, warm, and Sango had just met Kagome at the bone eater's well. She was surprised to see Kagome's arms full of bright red, sparkly packages. She was even MORE surprised when Kagome thrust one of these bright packages at her exclaiming "Happy Valentines Day!" hence her question earlier.

"Ummm… Kagome, I don't know what to say… thank you…"

" You're welcome, Sango-chan, but I have something else too." Kagome handed Sango a slightly less bright package. Sango stared at it and immediately noticed a pleasant aroma coming from it.

"I get two gifts?" asked Sango after further observation of the package.

"No, that one is for Miroku." Replied Kagome

"You want me to give it to him for you?"

"No, I'll give him one myself."

"Then why did you give me Houshi-sama's gift?" asked Sango, now thoroughly confused.

"Sango!" exclaimed a now exasperated Kagome, " I gave you that gift for_ you_ to give to _Miroku_ as a _Valentine's_ Day Present… from _you_!"

Suddenly, it all clicked inside Sango's brain. "Oh… no, Kagome, I couldn't… that would be…"

"At least think about it." Replied Kagome patting her blushing friend on the shoulder.

Sango did think about it and she decided she was going to do it. _After all_, she thought to herself as she made her way through the forest and back to Kaede's village, red package in hand, _It's not as if Houshi-sama knows what Valentine's Day is and I bet he would really like this… this whatever it is_. She had noticed that Miroku hadn't been his cheerful self since their last face off against Naraku. _The kazzana must be bothering him again… this will be just the pick-me-up he needs._

_

* * *

_

Little did she know, Miroku was getting his "pick-me-ups" elsewhere.

As Sango entered Kaede's village, she immediately heard Miroku's distinct voice followed by the tittering giggles of the village girls. As soon as she rounded the corner, she could clearly see Miroku surrounded by young (and not doubt nicer) women; he was laughing and soaking up their attention. She looked down at the feeble looking red box and felt her hopes burst._ So much for that_… She turned and headed back the way she came without looking back.

* * *

Sango found her favorite spot, her favorite sulking spot that is. She plopped down on the roots of the tree where Inuyasha had been pinned and rested her head on her knees. _Stupid Kagome… Stupid Miroku… Stupid Valentine's Day… Stupid Me. I knew this was a bad idea, I knew it wouldn't work. That lecherous monk doesn't deserve my gift! I should just hurl it back to where it came from!_

She was just about to lunge said gift back in to the bone eater's well when she heard a hesitant voice call out to her.

"Sango?..."

She turned and looked around the tree to see Miroku standing there, staff in hand, and no women in sight. _Perfect Timing._

"What are you doing here? Don't you have some women to be flirting with?" said Sango harshly, barley greeting his reply.

Ignoring her tense remark, Miroku walked over to her. "May I join you?"

"I guess." Replied Sango sullenly.

After a few moments of silence, Miroku asked her a question. "What is that you're holding?"

"This?" asked Sango holding up the box she was going to throw. _What do I tell him? That it's a symbol of my love for him? That it's a something or other that I was going to give to him to make him feel better? _"It's… it's… it's nothing…" she finally sed.

"Can I hold it?" asked Miroku.

"Sure. You can even open it if you want, I don't care."

Miroku took the box and was just about to open it when he noticed the small tag with writing attached to it. It read "To Houshi-sama, with all my love, Sango" in clear, neat print. He turned to Sango, warmth in his violet eyes.

"What?" asked Sango, starting to blush when she noticed him staring at her.

"Thank You, Sango, this means so much to me."

"W-What?" stammered Sango. "How do you know it's from me?"

He handed her the box back, pointing towards the small tag.

"I did _not _write that!" exclaimed Sango upon reading the card. "Kagome wrote that!"

"No need to be embarrassed Sango." Said Miroku, now smiling at her.

"I am not embarrassed! And I did_ not _write that! Kagome must have put that on there before she gave me the stupid box to give to you! It was all _her_ idea! Her and her stupid Valentine's Day! There is no way I would tell you I loved you now, not when you're constantly flirting with other women!" exploded Sango jumping from her perch on the roots of the tree. In her fury she hadn't noticed that she actually had said she loved him.

"So you _do_ love me?" inquired Miroku, smiling up at her.

"N-no! I-" She never got to finish her sentence. Miroku stood and pulled her into a warm embrace, his head on her shoulder.

"Oh, Sango," he whispered, " I waited so long to hear you say that."

"Miroku?..."

"I never thought Kagome's plan would actually work."

"Y-You knew the whole time?"

Miroku simply chuckled, amused at Sango's flustered state. "Happy Valentine's Day Sango, I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: That's it. Ending was bad, Miroku's still a flirt, and probably always will be. (He gives out that vibe) … anyway… Happy (Belated) Valentine's Day and review if you please.**


End file.
